


Little Miracle

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M Preg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Hunger can not be avoided and oh do the cravings not help. Poor Dean has to go out yet again.





	1. Late Night Craving

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here so don't be shy!

“Dean, you awake?” Castiel gently whispers in his ear with a slight nudge. After a few minutes of silence he tries again. “Babe…” he says a little louder with a more aggressive nudge to his stomach. Hearing a grumble he proceeds, “are you awake?”

“Ugh…. What time is it?” Dean says peering through the small openings of his eyes to look at the insanely bright alarm clock. 2:00 a.m. "Are you kidding me." he mumbles under his breath. "I am now. What's up, Cas?" Sitting up the best he could he turned on the lamp on his bed stand. 

It was a muggy night so they only had a simple light sheet on their bed and with how this whole thing has been Dean has slept shirtless. Cas was not just a heater on his own but now with the new life growing inside of him he has become a furnace. It was as if he was the sun himself. If he could he would sleep on the couch but after years of hunting and half of those with Cas missing he was not letting him out of his sight or grasp. 

"Could you please get me some ice cream. The snicker doodle one. Oh and some Tacos." 

Rubbing his eyes he looked back at the clock and then at Cas. "The sun hasn't even come up and you want me to do what, now?" He says as if he was caught in a joke. 

"Janis wants it." He replied with a blank stare. 

Dean sighs as he throws the sheet off of him. "I'll go. Is that all because I am only doing this once tonight." As Dean fusses to put a shirt on he grabs his boots and slips them on before lacing them. 

"No that should be good for now. Thank you. We love you." Cas says gently rubbing his stomach.


	2. The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Dean had everything as requested but he was not prepared for what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger. Sorry in advance.

There Dean stood in front of the ice cream debating on if he should get Castiel. Vanilla, Mint Chocolate chip, or the snickerdoodle one which would kill two birds with one stone. Instead of the risk of being sent back he grabbed the Mint chocolate chips and a bag of Andes chocolate mints. Okay he had everything he could get here so he went up to check out.

The checkout lady looked at him odd but he shrugged it off, paid, and got his stuff. Getting to Baby he sighed to himself after looking at the time on his phone. It read 3:15. He still had to get the tacos from taco bell before he could get back home. 

Pulling up to their two bedroom cabin Dean built before proposing to Castiel he noticed something odd. The door seemed to be open and the lights were on. He could have sworn he shut it and turned the lights off. Dean could not risk Castiel that way. He wasn’t gone for no more than an hour. Something was not right.

Dean parked a bit away from his usual spot pulled out the colt and hurried over as fast as he could gun pointed forward. If anyone other than Castiel was there they would have no chance of escape. 

“Castiel.” Dean casually says pushing the door open.

“I’m got Mint chocolate chip. Your favorite and taco bell. Along with snickerdoodles.” He says as if he wasn’t freaking out and going from the living room to the kitchen.

Dean only needed to check the nursery, the bathroom, and their bedroom. So far no Cas and he felt dread setting in. bathroom clear and so was their bedroom. All he could think to himself was ‘Oh please let him be in the nursery refolding the cloths.’ Pushing gently on the door it barely budged. Something was blocking it.

“Castiel.” He said calmly.

Nothing but silence and the sound of a breeze coming from an open window broke it.

“Castiel!!!!” Dean said frantically.

Pushing the door open he scanned the room and saw the white dresser pushed over, the window broken along with the crib on its side and in the far corner laid his precious Castiel. 

“Babe!” Dean yelled rushing over. 

“Oh god no! I shouldn’t have left you.”

“Babe wake up answer me please.” Dean said fighting back tears and trying to wake Castiel.   
Castiel had a pulse not strong but not weak. He was pretty beat up too. Cut marks on his face and chest with scratches to his stomach. Castiel had to have fought back whoever had come in because he had skin and blood under his nails. 

With their unusually circumstances he had to call Rowena and for assistance. She was the only one he knew that would come and help. He also called Crowley to see if he had heard of anything and if he could send back up. He would call Sam but he didn’t want to interrupt his honeymoon. Dean knew Gabriel would come right there and then and he didn’t want to worry them before he knew the full story.

Thanks to Crowley he and Rowena arrived within minutes of the phone calls. Crowley had no idea of what happened but promised Dean he would find out. Rowena went straight to tending to Castiel who after Crowley examined had placed himself in a coma which the only reason Crowley could think of had been to protect Janis.

After making sure Castiel was well enough they gently carried his lifeless body to the bedroom. Dean had no idea who to go after or what to do. For the first time since rewatching his Mary’s death he was helpless. All Dean was capable of doing was picking up the nursery.

Once Rowena was done cleaning up Castiel and making sure nothing nor no one else could come in she went to Dean.

“Hello Dear, he is okay if you want to go in.” Rowena gently said trying not to startle Dean.

“I have to clean this up or he will get upset. Can’t have him stressed over this.” Dean was able to cough up those words between tears.

“I can finish up here. Go make sure he is comfortable.” Rowena said grabbing a onesie out of his hand.

Dean dreaded what he was going to see. He wasn’t prepared for this. His dad’s death, his mother’s death, or the repeated deaths and bringing back to life of Sam did not prepare him for seeing the love of his life just laying there.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more to this please let me know.


End file.
